


Night Terrors

by MysteriesOfFate



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriesOfFate/pseuds/MysteriesOfFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Marius closes his eyes all he can see is that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

His dreams were always filled with colours. Blue, white, red, black, and more red. Red, red, and even more red. Always red. His dreams were full of sound, too. Gunshots, screams, and crying. From the moment Marius closed his eyes to the moment they opened he relived that night when all of his friends died. Often he was able to hide it, but he couldn't help the mornings when he would wake with an obvious start and melancholy look on his face, like today.

his eyes opened wide with a scared look when hands shook him from sleep.

"Eponin!" he yelled, last he saw she was bleeding on him. But he knew what happened because it happened behind his eyelids every night.

"Yes, papa?" he following the tiny hands that rested on his chest to a small face with a pointed chin. Blonde locks falling to either side.

"Ponin, you nearly gave me a heart attack." he said, sitting up an touching the girls cheek.

She gave him a soft smile. "Mama says breakfast is ready."

"Alright, ma chere. papa will be right down." he said, smiling at his only daughter.

She hopped up and scuttled out of the grand room. He rolled out of bed and dressed himself, handing his bed clothes over to the maid to be washed. He plashed some water on his face from the basin to clean off the dried tears before making his way to the dining room.


End file.
